real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Backstab The Backstabber
is the season finale of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary The Final Four The final four consists of Christopher, who has played the game silently and strategic by not causing too much drama, being in the middle and not pissing off anyone. Keoama, who has had the most rough story of them all, starting to develop her character in a positive way. Siloy, the strategic mastermind who exposed his former ally. And Trevor, the game changer that tried to overpower himself but ultimately showed his good side to the whole world. Which of those four will win the title of Sole Survivor? You will find it out TONIGHT! Pukeuri With Zabella gone, it could be anyone who can win except for Keoama in some people their eyes. Siloy and Trevor immediately talk about the next vote which should be Christopher. They know that Christopher isn't a big threat but he might be a tuff competitor at the final three. Christopher sits with Keoama and doesn't know how to act. Keoama says she rather sits with him than Siloy and Trevor. She dislikes them on a big level. Challenge The final four immunity challenge is on! Keoama gets fourth place, Trevor gets third place, Siloy gets second place and Christopher manages to win once again! He wins individual immunity. Pukeuri Back at camp, the game is on. It's Siloy vs. Trevor right now. Keoama looks at the two pleading their case to Christopher and Keoama. Siloy says that Trevor will receive votes from everyone and they need to vote him out. Trevor says that Siloy's move caused the whole jury to be an instant fan of him. The pleading continues for hours, causing Keoama to roll her eyes. Trevor then takes Christopher aside and says that if Christopher doesn't save him, he won't vote for him at the finale if he makes it. Christopher frowns and then talks with Keoama again. Tribal Council The final four arrive at tribal council. Before Jeff can speak, Siloy immediately states that Trevor has to go and that he hopes Christopher and Keoama will keep him. Trevor stands up and says they'd be stupid to keep Siloy. Keoama, however, stands up as well and tells Trevor to shut his mouth because she has had enough of his bullshit. She doesn't want to be with him on a island anymore so she will vote him off, causing some jurors to grin by Keoama's stupid attitude. The final four then vote. Jeff reveals the votes... . . . First vote... . . . Trevor . . . Siloy . . . Trevor . . . . . . 14th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the eight member of the jury... . . . . . . Trevor! (3-1) Trevor shrugs and grabs his bag, getting his torch snuffed. He wishes Siloy the best of luck and then walks away. Votes Keoama voted Trevor: "I have had ENOUGH of your stupid talks. Get yo ass outta here!" Christopher voted Trevor: "Well, I seriously considered keeping you over Siloy but once you started threatening me, you crossed a line. I may not receive your vote at the end but I have at least stayed true to myself." Siloy voted Trevor: "It's you or me, but probably it'll be you bye." Trevor voted Siloy: "Good game anyways. It's been fun with you." Final Words "Not extremely surprised but it still sucks with a big S. However, I'm glad I got fourth place and made the moves I made. Yeah, I played a beast-mode game. You can't deny that!" - Trevor, 4th Place Pukeuri The final three return to the island where they have a little chat. Siloy thanks Christopher and Keoama for keeping him. Keoama shrugs and says she still doesn't like him but she couldn't stand Trevor. Siloy makes a confessional, saying that if he loses the final immunity challenge to Christopher, he's done. Final Immunity Challenge It's a real showdown during the final immunity challenge. Keoama is tired and knows she has no shot so she doesn't compete. Christopher pulls it off by winning the final immunity challenge, causing Siloy to shout in anger. Christopher, however, decides to give away his immunity necklace to Keoama. He wants to give her some sort of respect after all the hate she received. Keoama burst into tears and hugs him. Siloy knows this is pure strategy to win over all votes at the end. Tribal Council We skip right away to tribal council where the final three sit and wait for Keoama's final vote. The jury looks surprised when they see the necklace around Keoama's neck. Keoama stands up and says that in the forty-three years she's been on this earth, no one ever gave her the feeling she was worth something. Until today, where she got the immunity necklace from Christopher. People finally see the innocent side of Keoama, seeing her cry and being mature. She says that she will vote Siloy home and bring Christopher to the finale with her. Jeff looks surprised, not only by the fact that Keoama has a personality but also the fact she already voted for Siloy. Siloy, however, does not say a word and looks disappointed. He gets his torch snuffed and becomes the final member of the jury. Final Words "Is this a parody of All You Need Is Love? Come on, we're on Survivor. They're both so childish at the moment. But whatever, they are gonna WORK for my jury vote. Buh bye!" - Siloy, 3rd Place Day 39 Keoama and Christopher arrive at camp. Keoama heads to Christopher and hugs him, thanking him once again for his action. She hopes he wins because he deserves it. Christopher smiles, he genuinely enjoys being together with Keoama now. Final Tribal Council Christopher and Keoama arrive at tribal council. Jeff says that they may both do their speech. Christopher starts and says he played the game smooth, quiet and calculated because he was surrounded by threats. By letting them vote each other off and winning immunity challenges, he managed to not hurt anyone in the game. That was his strategy to reach the end. Keoama is next and explains her attitude. From the moment she went to high school, she got judged right away. She was made fun of, bullied, hurt, discriminated and even robbed. She had to work hard for her money but everywhere she went, she got judged for being too loud and annoying. She never got accepted and therefor she couldn't be more quiet or nice. Because she went through this for the hundred time. As she finishes talking, she starts to cry and admits she has learnt to love herself on the island and she is proud of what she did. Zabella claps for her, same for Christopher. Neyo stands up and says he knew Christopher better than Keoama. He enjoyed being around Christopher and doesn't blame him for his vote-off. Out of the two, he knows who to vote to win. Rebecca then says she respects Christopher's game because it was the only way to reach the end for him. That's a good strategy in her opinion so she will vote him. Blue stands up and says he doesn't like what happened to Keoama and understands her now. He hopes she feels better soon but he won't vote her to win. Louis stands up next and admits he has no questions or speech - he knows who to vote for. Next up is Savannah, who crosses her arms. She says that Keoama and Christopher both have played a basic game, the one worse than the other, but she won't be bitchy. So therefor she says she will vote for the person that deserves it the most out of those two, sweeping her hair as she finishes talking. Ulrich bows for Christopher and says it was a pleasure to meet him. He invites him to come to Germany to share a beer. Christopher laughs and says he will join him. Zabella stands up and claps in her hands. She says she would've voted for Christopher game-wise, but she got to learn how Keoama acted like she did and therefor she respects her and feels she deserves at least one vote. Christopher smiles and says he understands. Once Zabella stops, Keoama says she loves Zabella but she should vote Christopher so he can win a perfect game. Everyone looks shocked by what Keoama said and clap again for her. Trevor says he enjoys the nice side of Keoama and jokes that she might win this game. Seriously, he is gonna vote for Christopher even though he threatened that he wouldn't. Siloy, ready to drag the final two to hell, has no energy left to spew fire so he won't and snaps with his fingers saying that he deserves fan-favorite award. Everyone votes for their winner. Reunion Back in LA, Jeff returns with the votes. He says that it's time to reveal the votes for the winner. . . . . Christopher . . . . Christopher . . . . Christopher . . . . . . . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: New Zealand... . . . . . . . . CHRISTOPHER! Christopher wins a perfect game by receiving 0 votes against him and receiving ALL jury votes! Keoama, congratulations with your second place. Another victory, another end of the season. But stay tuned because soon, Survivor: Upolu will start!